


Look What You've Got

by heatandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (this is a real tag okay..), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Louis Tomlinson is Not Part of One Direction, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Name Calling, PWP, Porn, Public Sex, SO, Smut, actually yes, alrighty, and Louis basically becomes their personal ...., harry liam niall are one direction, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatandflowers/pseuds/heatandflowers
Summary: “So, basically,” he starts, typing another thing into the device. “Bascially, you want me to hire a guy who you and the other boys can fuck whenever you like,” he ends, eyebrows raised.Harry grins, leaning a bit forward. “That is exactly what I'm asking”, he says, his cock already twitching in his pants.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! this idea has been in my head for quite a while and I really wanted to put it out there, so. This will probably mostly be porn without plot, so if this is not you're thing you probably shouldn't read it.  
> The first thing I post is the prologue, which is also really short, just to give you an idea. I would love it if you liked it; maybe leave kudos or a comment, so i know that i should continue. 
> 
> xxx heatandflowers

Harry loves being on stage. He loves the adrenaline running through his veins, loves watching the crowd in front of him and his bandmates, Liam and Niall, having the time of their lives.

He thinks that he doesn't miss a thing, not in the slightest.

**

That is until he's back in his room at night, rubbing his cock slowly, while watching porn on his MacBook. He rubs himself until he finally cums, his orgasm more average than anything. 

It hits him right then and there what he's been missing all along. 

It's primal, and superficial, but the one thing Harry really, _really_ misses, is a really good fuck.

And why would someone have a personal assistant if not for those kinds of problems?

**

Harry finds himself sitting in Leon's office a few days later. They've just finished their Australian leg of the tour and had a few days off until they would have to leave for America, the USA specifically. 

He watches Leon crinkling his forehead while he furiously scribbles into his notebook or types things on his iPad. Harry crosses and uncrosses his legs four times until Leon finally starts to speak.

“So, basically,” he starts, typing another thing into the device. “Bascially, you want me to hire a guy who you and the other boys can fuck whenever you like,” he ends, eyebrows raised.

Harry grins, leaning a bit forward. 

“That is exactly what I'm asking”, he says, his cock already twitching in his pants.

 _Fuck_ , if they could really have a personal fuckhole he would probably feel like in Heaven.

On the other hand, he is a fucking famous pop-star, member of the biggest boyband in the world and he also had a chat with Liam and Niall, both more than excited by the idea of having a little fucktoy with them on tour, so he could actually wish for everything in the world.

He waits nonetheless.

It takes three, maybe four minutes of silence and more clicking onto the iPad-screen until Leon finally lifts his head.

“Okay”, he says, “I'm not saying that this is a good idea, but this is also not my place, so. I might already have a candidate. I will fly them in for your first show in New York next week and then you and the boys can have a look at him, alright?”

Leon looks and sounds like he just aged about twenty years.

Harry never felt more alive.

“Perfect”, he chirps. “Anything you can tell me about him right now?”

Leon sighs deeply, his eyes flickering between Harry's face and the iPad. In the end he opens his mouth once more.

“His name's Louis.”


	2. The Meeting

A week later Harry finds himself in the lounge area of his hotel room, right at Park Avenue, New York City. 

He's sitting in one of the plush chairs, Liam and Niall sitting left and right from him. He's got his legs crossed, his left hand holds a glass of champagne and he feels thoroughly relaxed.

“So, do you know how he looks like?” Liam asks him and rubs his hands over his thighs.

“No, Liam, I have no idea, as I told you before,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He can hear Niall chuckle next to him.

“Well, you have to understand me asking, since it's _your_ personal assistant organizing the whole thing.”

“Right,” Harry admits. “But still, I have no idea. All I know is that his name is Louis Tomlinson and that he's nineteen.”

Niall whistles. “Nineteen? He's not even legal over here,” he says and chuckles again. 

“Yeah, but we don't want to take him out into a club drinking, but want him here with us, so, I don't see a problem,” Harry grins, uncrossing his legs. The thought alone of that boy here with them in a few minutes nearly makes him hard.

“Mate, we're fucking famous. If we want to take that boy out, we can do it however we please,” Liam snorts. “But yeah, I actually just want him to sit on my cock and that's it.”

Harry wants to comment that, saying that this boy would have to do a lot more than just sit on his cock, but in that moment a knock sounds at the door.

He stands up and makes his way through the spacious room to open the door for Leon. 

“Hi guys”, his personal assistant greets them and motions for Harry to sit down.

“Hey Leon, you brought us a present?” Niall asks, sitting up in his chair. 

Leon sighs. He still isn't really convinced from the whole idea of putting a boy they would just use to fuck on the pay list. But, oh well. “Yeah, he's around the corner. So, like I said you can just have a look and decide if he's the right one for the job. If not I will have to look further, but that may take some time.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry nods, waving his hand in annoyance. “Just bring him in.”

Leon nods and turns around to get that boy from the hallway. 

And in walks Louis Tomlinson, nineteen and probably the hottest twink any of them has ever seen. He's wearing a tight white shirt with blue stripes on it and hot red trousers, that cling to his meaty thighs. His caramel coloured hair is styled in a soft fringe ending just above his baby blue eyes. Sharp cheekbones and thin pink lips stand out of a really pretty face. 

“Hello”, the young man says, a slight blush forming on his cheeks and _fuck_ that voice. It was high and all around lovely. 

Harry wants to know how he sounds after he fucked his throat. 

“He's perfect”, Niall mumbles next to him and Louis' mouth forms into a pleased smile. 

“So this is Louis”, Leon starts, puts a hand on Louis' lower back and pushes him further into the room until he stands right in front of the three older men. “He's from London and I know him through a mutual friend, so.”

The three band mates nod in interest. 

“And these are,” Leon now says to Louis but the twink already opens his mouth.

“I know who you are,” he says in that high, raspy voice and all three sitting men could feel their cocks twitch in their pants. 

“Right,” Leon sighs again. “I will just leave you to get to know each other. Have fun,” he says, turns around and quickly leaves the hotel room.

So now there are only the three band members, watching the twink with hungry eyes. 

“So, Louis,” Harry says grinning. “You know why you're here?”

“Yeah,” the boy says, focusing his baby blues on Harry's face. 

“Yeah? C'mon tell us, don't be shy,” Niall urges him further on, and spreads his legs in his chair.

“I'm here for you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry sighs, now spreading own legs. He can feel how his cock starts tenting his trousers. 

“Right,”, Liam continues. “But you also know that this wouldn't be a one-time thing right? You will come with us on tour and you will do whatever we say, whenever and wherever we are. You understand?”

Louis nods quickly. “Yes, of course. I am yours.”

Yeah, the band definitely likes the sound of that.

“Okay, another thing. You will get paid, of course. This is no slavery. And we will also agree on a save word. So if you ever have the feeling that you don't want anything you say that and we stop. We are not animals.”

Harry nods but throws a mischievous grin towards Liam. “Well, a little like animals.”

After this Louis giggles and Harry can here Niall letting out a tiny moan next to him. 

“Alright lads,” he says sitting up and clapping in his hands. His blond hair is already wild and unstyled, probably because he knew what was coming now. “As I can say we're all pretty clear that we want you and that you want us. So, why not test the whole practical now, right?” 

“Oh hell yeah,” Liam grins and Harry nods wildly. 

“Yeah,” Louis also says, taking another step forward. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, a good start would definitely be to get you naked. So how about you give us a little show?” Harry suggests and Louis just smiles brightly.

This is already the best idea Harry has ever had.

**

As soon as Louis lifts his t-shirt a tiny bit, showing off the first bits of tanned skin does Liam start rubbing his ever growing cock through his pants. He can't quite believe that this is happening. That they have their own personal slut to use how they like. And fuck, Louis looks like he would like that, too. He's perfect. 

The young boy finally pulls the shirt over his head and throws them a wink while he lets it fall to the ground. 

A round of groaning sounds through the room, when he turns around, showing of his backside. That boy has a big arse, plump cheeks that get only emphasized by the tightness of those red trousers. 

Louis undoes the button and zipper and hooks his thumbs into the fabric. He turns his head to the side so he can watch the three men who were by now all rubbing their cocks, Harry and Liam still with their pants on but Niall already having it out. And fuck, that sight alone makes Louis' cock twitch in his pants. He is so fucking horny and having the attention of three hot men on him, getting themselves off, is better than anything he ever felt. 

He pushes the trousers down over his arse, letting his plump cheeks fall out and shows of the red thong he wears. Another moan sounds and now Harry also has his cock out. He licks his hand, watching Louis intensely and starts stroking himself, the foreskin moving over the head of his big cock. 

Louis slowly pulls the trousers all the way off. He bends down sinfully to show the arch of his back and then turns around again. 

He's now only wearing his thong, hard cock leaking into the fabric and the head peeking out against his tummy. 

He moves forward and without any warning straddles Liam, who immediately puts his hands on Louis' arse, massaging the big cheeks. 

“Oh yeah,” Louis moans obscenely and moves his hips, rubbing his cock against Liam's bulge. He looks up to the older man and bites his lip, Liam staring at him with a smirk on his lips.

Louis then reaches down to undo Liam's trousers and sticks his hand into the boxers to pull out another huge cock. Fuck, Louis is really blessed, having three delicious cocks just for him. 

He continues moving his hips while now also stroking the rock-hard cock which makes Liam moan in ecstasy. 

The older man lets himself be touched by the twink and bites his own lip as he pulls of his right hand and quickly slaps it down onto the big arse, making the cheek jiggle. 

“Ah!” Louis cries out, picking up the speed of his wanking. 

He stops a few seconds later though and moves on. As soon as he stands in front of Harry's chair he turns around, his back facing the older man. He steps in between of Harry's spread legs and then bends down, pressing his arse right onto the big cock. The jerks the hard meat with his arse and moans again loudly when the curly haired man slings his arms around Louis' waste to pull him further against his cock and also to put a hand on Louis' dick, rubbing him through the fabric of the thong. 

“Yeah, ah, yeah!” Louis moans, not being able to hold back. 

“Look at that fucking arse,” Niall says watching how Harry's cock slips between the cheeks. 

“Yeah I want to fuck that fat arse so bad,”, Liam says, equally fascinated. 

After that Louis stands up again, now going over to Niall. He keeps his back turned towards the blonde but now hooks his thumbs into the thong and quickly pulls it off. His cock slaps against his stomach, leaving a wet mark from the pre-cum rolling down his shaft. 

He then bends forwards again, and puts his hands on his cheeks. He rubs his own arse for a bit, listening to the other men wanking themselves, and then spreads his cheeks, showing of his already clenching hole. 

“Oh yeah,” Niall groans and lifts his hand. He starts rubbing his fingers over the puckered little hole, circling it and prodding it but not actually pushes in. He can hear Louis whimpering and throws a grin towards his bandmates.

The other two just watch, hands on their rock-hard cocks. 

“Okay babe, now let's get on with it,” Niall says, pressing into Louis' skin so the younger man turns around. He looks at Niall with big eyes. “C'mon get on your knees, okay baby?”

Louis nods quickly and slips onto his knees. He shuffles forwards a bit and starts nuzzling the big fucktoy in front of his face, that Niall holds up for him. 

“Oh fuck!” the blond groans loudly and buries his hand in Louis' hair not actually doing something. 

Louis starts licking his balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. He wanders upwards, licking broad stripes along the shaft until he stops at the head. He uses his hand to pull back the foreskin and then rubs his tongue against the steadily oozing slit. 

“C'mon,” Niall says again. “Take it in your mouth. Suck that cock.”

So Louis opens his mouth and sucks in the head. He runs his tongue all over the sensitive skin and then starts sinking down, down, down until he has all of that big fucktoy stuck in his throat. 

“Ah YES!” Niall screams and now starts leading Louis by his hair, fucking his mouth quickly. 

The other two watch for a few minutes but then stand up and walk over the slut on his knees. They stop on either side of him, nudging their leaking dicks against Louis' cheeks. 

The younger boy moans loudly around the thick cock fucking his throat making Niall cry out as well. He lifts his hands, grabbing both Harry and Liam and starts wanking them in the same speed that his mouth is working Niall. 

The room is filled with moans and groans, no one caring if someone could here them.

(That someone was Leon in the hallway outside, blush creeping up his face and cock straining his trousers.)

After a while they change the position, Niall also standing up so Louis was able to suck all three cocks, one after the other and wank the remaining two. His own cock was as hard as ever, bobbing along with his motions. 

“Fuck I'm so close!” Liam moans after a few more minutes of getting sucked and wanked and watching his bandmates being serviced as well.

“Yeah,” Harry moans right back. “Me too.”

Louis pulls off of Harry's cock, watching up towards the three older men. 

“Please,” he begs, picking up the speed of his hands once more. “Please cum on my face, please! Give me your cum!” 

“Fuck yeah!” Niall screams pushing Louis back onto his cock while Liam and Harry slap away Louis' hands and start wanking themselves again.

“Okay c'mon baby, you a little cum-slut, then?” Harry asks, pulling Louis off of Niall's cock by his hair and makes him look up to them.

“Yes, FUCK!” Louis screams, loving the view of three rock-hard fucktoys right above his face. “I love it, please!”

“There you, fuck, go!” Liam grunts and then his slit opens. The first streak of cum lands across Louis nose and cheekbones, making the younger boy cry out in pleasure. He really fucking loves cum.

While Liam is still shooting all over the younger boy's face, does also Harry's cock explode and Niall's not too much after. Three big loads of cum hit Louis' skin, painting him white from his hair down over his prominent collarbones. His own cock is leaking like crazy, ready to shoot as well.

When the three are finished they each shake their cocks over Louis' cum covered body, trying to get the last remnants onto him and then push their slowly softening dicks into Louis' mouth so he can clean them up.

When they are done with that does Louis lift his hands, wiping away the cum over his eyes so he can open them again and quickly sticks his fingers into his mouth, loving to taste all three of them on his tongue.

Suddenly Niall's hand is on his own cock though and after only four or five strokes and a whispered, “Cum for us, whore”, Louis is done for. His own cock exploding all over his lower tummy and thighs, leaving him really covered in white juices.

“I say we take him,” Liam says while watching Louis shoot all over himself. His band mates only nod with big grins on their faces.

The next week are going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! thank you for your comments on the prologue, it motivated me so much to get the next part online!! i try to update regularly and please feel free to discuss any ideas or such about the story. xxx


	3. A Forming Everyday Life

Louis is walking from his part of the huge hotel suit to the bathroom when suddenly a body appears behind him and he's shoved against the next wall. He's naked, like most of the times, and his hole is already wet and prepped. It doesn't take long until the thick dick slides into his body, fucking into him hard and fast. He already knows that this is Niall, knows all their cocks like his own, maybe even better.

He moans obscenely and sticks his arse out, so that Niall has more leverage to grab his meaty hips and pound into him. It's one of those times that the blond boy just needs a hole to fuck and cum in. Louis realized that quite quickly, that just sometimes the boys had this sudden urge to fuck. And he was paid to be fucked, so. 

Still does Louis enjoy it. He loves having a thick and long cock up his arse, loves being fucked and cummed upon. He wants to feel dirty and used, wants to be treated like the slut he is. It's not a rule that he has to walk around the hotel rooms naked but he does it anyway most of the times. It's just easier. 

“Fuck such a tight hole, yeah, work it baby”, Niall moans into his ear and moves his hips even faster. His fat dick is throbbing inside of Louis and he knows that he won't last long. He just felt so anxious whatever the reason that might be and then he saw Louis running around naked, his arse cheeks bouncing and wriggling with every step he took. So Niall had to have him.

He loves the fact that he can have this boy's holes whenever he wants. He can call Louis up in the middle of the night and have a mouth around his cock only a minute later. He can fuck his throat and arse as hard as he wants, can spray his cum wherever he wants and he can tell him to just stay like that, covered in white and with a hard dick.

Whenever they spend time in the tour bus they like to put on a collar onto Louis and sometimes they strap the leash in and bind it onto the table in the kitchen area. Like that they can just walk in slide their cocks into his warm hole and leave. They take turns for hours until Louis is passed out because of his uncountable orgasms, lying in his own puddle of release.

But right now Niall is just enjoying that tight hole he is pushing his cock in. He buries his nose in Louis' neck and starts mouthing at the skin there. He snaps his hips wildly, the loud moans being pushed out of the twink's body turning him on even more and more. 

He feels his own dick swell with every hard clench Louis works on his cock and only after a few minutes he's desperate for his release.

“Are you ready for a good filling?” he rasps into the young boy's ear and he feels him shudder under him.

“Yeah, please”, Louis moans. “Please fill me up with your delicious seeds. I love it so much.”

Niall moans again when he hears that. One of his favourite things is to pump someone full with his cum. Sometimes, when he manages to not cum for a while he produces huge loads of cum that easily overflow a tiny hole such as Louis owns. He needs to try that with him. The problem is just that he can't quite stop fucking that boy. He asks for it too much, looks like sex, smells like sex. He's hired for sex, for fuck's sake. But still. Niall would love to have Louis covered in cum (he maybe has a thing for cum).

So Niall continues to push his hips deep into the young boy, he groans with every thrust and on some kind of level registers Liam walking out of one of the rooms, and then suddenly stills, his cock deep inside Louis and starts gushing cum. His hips buck with every pulse of his cock and Louis answers with a loud moan whenever he feels the hot dick pulse inside of his arse. The tight tunnel is quickly filled with delicious white and they both feel how some streaks press out and run down Niall's still hard shaft. 

“Oh YES!” Louis moans in ecstasy, loving how the white juices fill him up, his own cock hard as a rock.

“You done?” Liam then asks, standing directly next to the fucking pair and Niall nods with a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, needed that to be honest. He's all yours now, made him more slippery for you.” With that does Niall step back, his slowly softening cock slipping out of the tight hole, leaving a trail of white running out of the fuckhole in front of him.

Louis moans once again when he feels the cum drip down, forming a puddle by his feet. 

Niall throws a last glance towards Louis who has his hands up against the wall to support himself and has thick globs of cum leaking out of his body and then walks towards his own room to get ready for the sound check.

In the meantime does Liam step in Niall's earlier spot, caging the smaller man in. He's already got his trousers open and his big dick sticking out. He knows that he's got a huge cock, bigger than Niall for example and for the first times he fucked Louis he tried to be cautious and accommodating. That was until he realised how much that little twink loved to be fucked by a huge dick. Since then does Liam nothing more than his bandmates did. Harry is just as long as him (maybe even an inch longer) but not as thick. Niall is the shortest at nine inches, and that is still an impressive length. 

Louis' own cock is quite pretty, nine inches long as well and an impressive girth to it, but since he is just their fucktoy he mostly doesn't need that pretty dick for more than spurting his own release. 

Liam uses his big hands to grab Louis' thick arse and pulls the arsecheeks apart. He views the clenching hole and licks his lips while his dick bumps against the soft skin of Louis' arse.

He takes his own cock into his hand and starts rubbing his cock head over the arse crack and prods against the fucked-out hole a few times until he finally sinks in.

He doesn't stop until he bottoms out, all of his gut-wrenching cock sunken deep into the twink.

Louis cries out once again in pleasure, feeling full and satisfied. He pushes his hips back to get the huge cock deeper; he relishes in the way how Liam starts snapping his hips, producing loud skin-slapping sounds and therefore fucks Louis like he is nothing more than a hole to fuck and cum in.

And Louis loves that. He wants nothing more than cocks and cum. That's a fact. And the best thing is, is that he's getting paid for it.

With every second going by does Liam's fucking gain speed. In the end has Louis difficulties to even keep upright with the force of how the older man's hips slap against his arse and his cock is drilling into his smaller body.

He can't help but clench his hole tightly, working it on the thick dick.

Suddenly the force of an awesome orgasm hits Louis and he can only watch how splash after splash of cum hits the hotel-room wall in front of him and runs down to the carpet he's stood on. 

“You little whore, cumming whenever you like!” Liam groans and lifts a hand to spank the younger boy. 

Louis cries out with every hit that lands on his big arse, his cheeks jiggling with the slaps and the fucking that Liam continues. 

He feels over sensitive, his dick still dribbling cum onto the floor. 

“Please,” he cries and clenches his hole extra hard and that is what sends the older men over the edge. 

The second load of cum shoots into Louis' arse, marking him up and filling him up. He moans and screams, once again loving the feeling of hot sticky mess floating into his arse. 

“Oh yeah!” is what he moans and in the next second he finds himself on his knees facing a still hard and cum covered cock.

He quickly licks and sucks Liam's cum of his cock, swallows it and shows his empty mouth proudly, to emphasize how heswallowed everything. His arse is constantly leaking white juices onto the floor but neither of them cares. 

At the end are Niall and Liam relaxed and Louis feels thoroughly used. 

Not much more that one could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please, please leave comments, they make my day!! xx


	4. Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the loooong break. i had a bit (a lot) of writers block AND loads of assignments for uni. for those of you who might also read Look Good For You have already read why i was absent before. thank you for still reading this, i hope you like this chapter.
> 
> please, please leave a comment! and feel free to leave any suggestions on what you'd like to read, i think louis is open for loads of things ;) xx

They arrived in Toronto about six hours ago and since then did they already do a sound-check, checked into their hotel (they will stay there for two days, a record really, since they normally travel every day) and had a bit of free time.

Harry used that to take a long bath and now that he's sitting backstage he feels nearly thoroughly relaxed. 

The door to his changing room is open so that he is able to watch the people mingling in the hallway, all hurrying around because they have to organize and prepare a concert of a boyband that some of them probably never heard off. Harry knows that about 90% of their fans was teenage girls but he doesn't really care. The girls are sweet and the concerts are always a great time, no matter how many older women or men were there or not. He loves his job and he also loves the stress that comes with it.

But what he loves the most right now is that he has his personal slut (ok he has to share him with Liam and Niall but that's alright) that can relax him even further. It's something that no one would imagine when thinking off One Direction but that is also a thing that makes it more exciting. And who could actually blame them. They were men in their early twenties, of course do they have an active sex drive. And it's definitely better to have their personal fuckhole than to fuck their innocent fans. 

Not that Harry ever did that since he's definitely only gay and the general public isn't allowed to know that, but he knows that especially Liam used his privilege as a famous star to get laid. 

Harry feels how all the thinking about fucking makes him horny. He spreads his legs a bit farther and pushes the heel of his right hand against his growing cock through the tight denim of his jeans. He groans, not caring if anybody can hear him.

Although he's been fucking Louis about every day for the last two months does his horniness never slow down. He feels like it might be the opposite, maybe. It seems like every second thought in his head is about Louis; his arse, his mouth, how he wants to please Harry and his bandmates. How he lets them fuck him whenever and however they like, how he himself seems to be horny 24/7 and enjoys having three big cocks in his holes. 

“Fuck,” Harry sighs. He rubs his cock a bit faster and lets his gaze wander through the room. Where the fuck did he put his phone? 

He desperately needs to call Louis. 

He continues to palm himself through the fabric for a bit when suddenly the door to his room gets pushed further open and a flushed Louis stumbles towards him.

“Hi Haz,” he rasps, looking at Harry's crotch, where the outline of Harry's hard cock can be seen and closes the door behind himself. “Had a felling that you might need me.”

“Yeah, baby,” Harry groans, beckoning Louis over towards him. “Look, I am all hard for you. Need you for my big cock.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs back. He takes the last steps towards the older man and then quickly falls on his knees. He pushes his face between Harry's legs, rubbing his cheeks against the big bulge and takes a deep breath, smelling the musky scent of Harry's crotch and the fresh smell of the new jeans.

“Can I?” he asks, seemingly innocent and puts his hands on the button and zipper of Harry's jeans.

The older lad puts his hand on Louis' cheek, stroking his thumb under his eyes. “Go ahead, baby.”

Louis grins like a kid on christmas day. As if he's never seen Harry's cock before. As if he doesn't get paid for doing exactly what he does. He's an angel, is what he is.

Louis quickly opens Harry's trousers and pulls his underwear down so that he can put his small hand into it and pull Harry's very long cock out. He strokes his hand up and down one time, smiling more when he hears the deep groan leaving his boss's lips. He admires the thick dick, the veins that run from the base to the tip, the thick head that his partly covered by the foresking that Louis now cautiously pulls back. The head is already slick from the pre-cum and Louis can't hold back. He sits up a bit and closes his mouth around the leaking tip, suckles and lifts his gaze towards Harry, staring him exactly in the eyes while he opens his mouth further and lets the whole head slip inside his hot mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry groans, watching this dirty act in front of him. Louis' mouth feels heavenly and he actually never wants to leave it. But he really, really wants to cum too. “C'mon, suck that cock, take it deep, baby.”

Louis hums, sending vibrations through Harry's cock and makes him moan loudly. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and then sinks down, down, down until the head of the long cock hits the back of his throat. He doesn't stop, though. He learned quite quickly how to suppress his gag reflex and he also knows how much Harry loves to be really deep throated. So he continues to sink down and swallows around the delicious cock in is mouth. 

The thing is, Louis knows that he's basically a prostitute. That he's getting paid for sucking cock and getting fucked hard and rough. And he would've never thought that he might do such a thing. But here he is, nineteen and desperate for cock and loving every minute of his job. Of being paid for doing exactly what he's doing in this second. 

He puts one of his small hand back at the base of Harry's cock and starts jerking it while bobbing his head. He swirls his tongue around the leaking head and sucks hard, hallowing his cheeks.

Harry is a moaning mess. He has a hand buried in Louis' hair and is quickly lifting his hips, efficiently fucking the young boy's throat. He feels his cock already pulsing and after two, three more thrust does he pull out.

Louis looks at him with deep red lips and big eyes. “What's wrong?” he asks but Harry shakes his head.

“Wanna cum on that pretty face, baby. You want my spunk on you, hm?”

Louis licks his lips in excitement.

“Please,” he whispers. “Pleas, cum on me, Harry. Want your cum on me, cover me with it. C'mon let your delicious cock, explode, I need. Please!”

Louis begs and begs and Harry only has to flick his wrist three, four more times and then he feels his slit opening and six, seven, eight thick streams of creamy cum find their way from his tip to Louis' face, covering his lips and cheekbones, his nose and eyelids. After a bit does Louis open his mouth catching even more cum with his tongue and swallowing it happily. He feels it in his hair and all over his face, dripping down onto and under his shirt.

When Harry's finished does he quickly grab his phone (which was on the desk next to him all the time, actually) and takes several photos of Louis' cum covered face. He actually doesn't need to do that, since he can have that view in real life whenever he wants but this is just too beautiful to pass. A young boy covered in his semen, kneeling in front of him.

After he's taken a few pictures, does he lean forward and wipes his thumb over Louis' eyeslids, so that he's able to open them again. He pushes the cum-covered finger between Louis' lips and watches how the young boy sucks and swallows everything down.

“Be ready for the break, darling. Want to fuck you hard and fast before the last songs of the show, okay?”

Louis nods, happily, still covered in spunk. He feels how Niall's thick load from an hour ago slowly leaks from his hole into his underwear but he doesn't care. He knows that he will have more of Harry's cum in there very soon.

He is a lucky boy.


	5. Break shenanigans

Harry feels loose and relaxed while belting out song after song with his mates. The blowjob he just received backstage was once again phenomenal and he can't wait for their break. He knows that Louis will be ready for him, since he told him so and Louis has to do whatever they say.

Before they jumped on stage Liam asked him where he was and Harry just grinned and made an obscene motion with his hand and mouth, signalling Liam discretely what just had happened.

“Good for you,” Liam had winked and then it was show time.

It was a good show, adrenaline running through Harry and his bandmates. The crowd is loud and full of energy; girls and boys dancing in front of the stage, screaming Harry's name in hope that he will come over to them, maybe even hoping that one of them will take them backstage.

'Well,' Harry thinks with a grin and a wave towards the crowd, 'this will definitely not happen.' They have enough fun with their Louis. Their own, personal warm hole. No need for any more willing bodies. 

The song ends and the crowd again erupts in frantic screams. Harry quickly grabs a water bottle and downs half of it, mentally picturing their set list. One more song and then the “break” would be, a short intermission in which they would change their clothes and jump back on stage. Way too short to actually execute every action he has in mind for Louis but it would have to be enough.

As their choreography says does Harry move to the back of the stage, into the right corner. He immediately feels it on his leg, when his phone starts vibrating in his jeans pocket. He knows that he's never really not seen on stage but Niall is talking right now and he's in the far corner and he can easily pretend to just take a picture or something, so he pulls his phone out and types in his code.

What awaits him after he opens his snapchat is nothing he thought of before. Louis' name is written at the top of his contacts, the red sign telling him that he's send him a picture, so Harry opens it. He's immediately thankful that Louis gave him all of the ten seconds. 

There on Harry's phone is a picture of Louis, obviously taken from someone else (Harry wants to know who had the privilege). Louis is standing with his legs widely spread against a wall in Harry's dressing room. He's naked, body turned towards the wall, but face towards the camera. His expression his full of pleasure, his eyes nearly shut, basically staring into Harry's soul. One hand is spreading his arse cheeks, showing off his hole, in which three of his other hand's fingers are buried in deeply. 

_I need you Harry_

Harry wants to moan when he reads the caption and then as quickly as it came, the photo is gone. In the back of his mind does Harry realise that a new song has started and he automatically starts singing his part but his head is only full of the that picture. He imagines Louis' little whines he lets out whenever he's fingering himself open for their big cocks, imagines his hunger for their cocks and his own cock twitches in his pants. He needs to fuck their little whore and soon. Otherwise he might just explode.

**  
As soon as the last note was sung does Harry leave the stage. With quick steps and a hard cock pressing against his jeans does he walk through the backstage area, declining a retouch of his make-up or a bite into a banana. He has only one goal. 

He hears Louis before he even sees him. He pushes the door to his changing room open and groans loudly, his hand pressing against the bulge in his trousers. 

“Harry,” Louis moans obscenely. He's no longer fingerfucking himself but instead pushes his favourite dildo deep into his stretched hole. His hips are moving in circles, getting the toy in as deep as he can. “Fuck, you're already hard for me?”

Harry chuckles lightly and starts unbuttoning his trousers. He pulls the zipper down and pushes his briefs out of the way so that his long cock can bop out against his stomach. “Of course, baby, after that naughty picture you've send me. Fuck I need your little hole, baby, let me see.”

“Yeah,” Louis cries out, desperately and pulls the dildo out of his hole. He haphazardly throws it towards the main direction of the couch and then puts both of his hands on his arsecheeks and spreads them. 

Another groan leaves Harry's mouth. There it is, his personal fuckhole, already stretched and ready, clenching frantically around nothing. 

“Fuck,” he sighs and moves forward. He presses a dry finger against the puckered skin, feeling the movement underneath it. His hips rut against Louis arsecheek, Harry's precum making a mess on the whore's body. “Such a nice hole. All mine to fuck, right? And you like that too, don't you baby? Like when I push my big dick inside of your pretty body, when I fuck you so good, you forget your own name.”

“Yeah, Harry, love it. _Need it_ ,” Louis moans and pushes his hips back. “Please fuck me now, Harry. Please, please put your fucking big dick inside of me and fuck me so hard. I need it, I need to get fucked, need to please you, to do what I'm here for.”

Harry grabs his cock and quickly strokes it two times and then pushes the head against Louis' hole, not going all the way yet.

“Yes, c'mon. Put me into place, use me like I deserve,” Louis whispers and then Harry snaps his hips forward, his cock sinking deep into the used fuckhole. He doesn't start slow or anything, he still knows that he has to get back on stage, so instead he uses all of his strength and pummels his hips into the young boy. 

Loud slapping noises and Louis' delicious cries and moans echo through the dressing room, turning Harry on, even more. Louis' hole is clenching around his cock, milking him as best as he can. 

“Yeah, little whore, you love that. FUCK! Love me fucking you this hard, shame that you threw away hat dildo of yours, could've fucked your throat with it now. Well, later I guess. Maybe I'll tell the others to do that, you know that you'll be used more tonight, right? I know that the others want to fuck you as well, push their huge cocks inside of your little body; fuck you, use you and then we will do that again tomorrow, how does that sound?”

Harry doesn't know how he manages to talk that much while constantly snapping his hips, pushing his cock hard and fast into the pliant body underneath him. Louis tries to desperately steady himself against the wall, but Harry is pretty sure that he's the only one who's keeping the young boy upwards. 

“Oh fuck,” Louis cries once more, voice hoarse from all the screaming resulting from the good dicking he's receiving. “Yes! Never stop fucking me. I will be ready and if not just take me, take me however you like. Fuck my little arsehole and my throat and then give me all your juices and leave me like that, covered in your cum and sweat and spit, please!”

“FUCK!” Harry screams again. He feels the familiar pull in his lower tummy, knows that his orgasm is evident. “I'm gonna cum, whore, and you're gonna take it. You're allowed to cum afterwards, did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Harry, yes, yes, yes! Cum in me, c'mon, mark me as the whore that I am!”

Harry continues to fuck Louis for the next three or four minutes until he feels his cock swell even more inside the fuckhole and then his slit opens to dump a heavy load of cum into Louis' fat arse. He stills for a moment, deep inside and then pushes his hips a few times, getting the cum as deep into Louis as possible. 

As soon as the last stream of cum leaves his cock, does he pull out and he chuckles when he sees how Louis tumbles to the floor, fucked out of his mind. His cock is still hard and Harry can see how his cum already starts leaking out of his fuckhole. 

“You can cum, baby.”

Louis' eyes snap back to his face and without a word he reaches back and sticks two fingers into his hole. His eyes roll back for a moment in pleasure and then his fingers come back up, now covered in Harry's thick and creamy cum. He spreads the cum over his hand and then brings it towards his own cock and strokes it three, four more times and then he's cumming with a scream, spraying his seed all over his own fucked out body. 

Harry is biting his lip while he's watching the show and simultaneously puts his cock back into his trousers. He could definitely get hard again, but he knows that he hasn't got the time. 

“See you later, baby,” he grins and Louis smiles back lazily, his fingers running through the thick load on his tummy and then brings his fingers towards his mouth, sucking the white juices from his skin. 

**

When Harry's a tad too late back on stage and doesn't even have his clothes changed, he only receives thumps up and winks from Niall and Liam and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this, please leave a comment, i'd be really happy. xxx heatandflowers


	6. NO ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFO

hey guys! sorry for the excitement, but this is no actual chapter. BUT I wanted to let you know that I am currently working on new chapters! I am studying for eight (8!!!!) exams this semester but I do realise that some of you (might??) still be waiting for updates of this and i still intend to update, i really am! i am so, so, so sorry for letting you wait so long; the problem is, that if you've once allowed yourself a break from writing you just won't start again. and that sucks. so i really, really, hope that some of you are still left and still waiting for an update. i PROMISE to you (and myself) that there will be an update this weekend (speaking, latest on the 2nd of july!).  
even if nobody's really interested anymore, i will probabl still update, just for my own sake, haha.  
thank you for your comments, nonetheless, i would be thrilled if you'd leave one on the coming chapter.

xxx heatandflowers

ps. if you have any prompts or ideas whatsoever i'd be really grateful if you'd leave them as a comment as well. i do have several ideas for coming chapters, but i would also love to try to work in any prompts and wishes.


	7. Developing things..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hi! i know this is incredibly short but i wanted to post it anyways. there will be a continuation of this chapter in the next. short question: would you prefer it if i post more chapter but short or fewer chapter and longer? the longer ones would probably also take more time but idk. i always want to post everything i write, but i can also wait and don't seperate in so tiny scenes...
> 
> hope you like it, it's just a little something to get back into the "story" lol.
> 
> xxx heatandflowers

Niall feels how his top is clinging to his body. At first he thought that with the time, concerts wouldn't be as hard anymore; wouldn't be as exhausting and exciting as the first ones. He was wrong, of course. Every concert was nearly as exciting as the last (if not more) and his body felt this hype with every second, with every note they sung on stage. His whole body felt as if it was on fire so it was only natural that they all needed their release.

That was where Louis Tomlinson came into the game. At first, Niall thought that Harry hired Louis mostly for his own pleasure. Then he introduced the little twink to the whole band, so that thought was kind of irrelevant. Only days (maybe a month? Who was even able to be up-to-date with their schedules other than their personal assistants?) later did Niall really figure out that this boy, twink, whore, whatever, was actually for all of them. Their toy. Their stress relief. And he actually couldn't quite put into words how grateful he was, that Harry had that idea.

Fast forward a few months and Niall's top is (as mentioned before) clinging onto his body. He's skipping through the hotel, key-card for their shared suite in hand. He knows that Liam immediately after the encore tried to get Louis' attention, so he's not really surprised when he opens the door and takes in the scene in front of him.

“Oh fuck, Liam!” Louis moans in that exact moment, his hips rolling sensually. From his position at the door, Niall has the perfect view onto Louis' bis arse and also Liam's fat cock that is steadily disappearing between the cheeks. It's kind of obscene that Louis is completely naked, riding Liam enthusiastically, while the man underneath still has his shirt on, and his jeans barely pushed down to his knees. As if he didn't want to lose a single second to enjoy that tight hole. Niall could relate.

A loud snap brings Niall back from his trance-like staring onto the naked twink. He bites his lip while Liam continues to slap and grab Louis' arse, wriggling his cheeks, while also starting to buck his hips upwards, driving his cock deep into the boy. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” he groans, gaining speed. 

“Fuck,” Niall mumbles then which gets the attention of the fucking pair. 

“Hi – oh shit! - Ni,” Louis manages to smile and fucking wink while continuing to ride Liam's cock. 

“You were looking for me or for our little toy, here, Nialler?” Liam moans, not at all bothered that Niall's started to undo the fly of his jeans.

“For both of you, actually,” Niall says, and pulls his cock out, the tip already leaking and the skin flushed red. “Harry and I thought about going out tonight, you in?”

He makes a few steps forward until he can graze his fingers over the heated skin of Louis' bum, which brings out a hiss from the young boy.

“Sure, after I finished into this tight hole, though. Urgh, baby, come on, take me faster.”

“Yes, Li,” Louis smiles, eyelashes fluttering. He then stars to gain speed, his big cheeks slapping onto Liam's thighs. He switches between hard bounces and languid grinding, to get the long cock as deep into his hole as possible. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” he moans loudly, the head of Liam's cock perfectly drilling into his prostate. 

He's completely lost in the moment, lost in the pleasure that this fucktoy brings him, that he can't suppress the shiver when suddenly Niall whispers into his ear: “You look so hot there, baby. Bouncing on that thick cock, like you love. Bet you can't wait until Liam shoots into your tight tunnel, right? Filling you up with his cum?”

“Oh god! Niall! Liam!” Louis starts screaming and bounces even harder. He opens his eyes, not sure when he actually closed them, and notices that Niall is now stroking his cock next to them, pre-cum rolling down his shaft. 

“Let me, please!” he groans and Niall chuckles, stepping forward. 

“There you go, baby,” the blond says, gently placing one of Louis' dainty hands onto his thick dick. 

“Mhh yeah,” Louis whispers, his hips rotating and his hand now starting to stroke Niall. “Love your cocks so much, yeah.”

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. Baby, I'm gonna fucking cum!”

“Do it, Li!” Louis encourages and squeezes his hole tighter until he can feel Liam's cock swell inside and starting to spurt thick streams of cum into him. “Yes!” he moans, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Fuck,” Niall whispers again, his gaze switching between the blissed out expression on Louis' face and his hole that is already leaking white globs around the cock that is still buried inside of him. He gently takes Louis' hand once again and moves behind the boy, his own hand stroking again, faster and directly under his head. “Yeah, yes, oh f-fuck!” he groans and then cums as well. His cock-head pointed towards Louis' lower back, so that the streams of seed splash against his skin and then continue to roll down between and over his cheeks, painting Louis' arse with white. 

“Come on, baby, come for us,” Liam mumbles soothingly his hand now stroking Louis' pretty cock. It doesn't take long for the boy to shout and spray more white over his stomach and chest, Liam making sure to point Louis' head towards himself. 

A soft groan escapes Louis when they ease him off the now half-hard dick and place him onto the sheets. Niall observes with a smile how Liam peppers his face with kisses and he once again realises something. That he likes this too, how their relationship with Louis turned a bit more emotional. All four of them weren't shy to show their softer side and it was no secret that the three bandmates worshipped the floor Louis stood on. They still fucked him like the whore he was, but they also cared for him far more deeply than any of them ever thought they would. 

After the soft kisses though, is Louis back into his mode, sending another wink towards Niall and taking is softening cock into his mouth, licking the remnants of cum off. 

That's how Harry finds them, with Liam having two fingers deep in Louis' fuckhole, massaging his cum into the skin, and Niall's cock halfway down Louis' throat. 

“I see you started the party without me,” Harry grins and a loud popping sound echoes through the room when Louis pulls of Niall's cock. 

“We can have some fun now, H?” he asks, hope shining clear as day in his eyes. 

Harry chuckles. “Later, baby. Now I want you all to get ready, we will have a party tonight.”

***


	8. Harry's kind of party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! :)  
> xx
> 
> ps. this is not edited, so there will probably be some mistakes..

Harry has to suppress the urge to chuckle every few seconds while he's walking behind Louis into the club they chose for the night. Outsiders probably won't notice, but if one looked closely, they could see the slight limp that Louis is sporting, making him walk a little funny. Harry's eyes are glued onto that thick arse, watching how the round cheeks wobble with every step.  
After he found his two bandmates and their toy in their suite, he was actually considering to blow off the party and to just fuck Louis right then and there, but he figured that they all deserved a night out. Maybe a few drinks, a bit of dancing and then they can see where to go from there. 

Leon had already ordered the club manager to clear the VIP section for the boys, so if they want to have some privacy they can easily go upstairs where plush sofas and several tables filled with alcohol wait for them. 

Louis' steps falter suddenly and Harry is kind of forced to look up. The young boy is halfway turned towards him, a slight smirk on his face. 

“You like, what you see?” he grins cheekily and Harry can only growl in return while he makes another step forward and places a hand on the smaller man's tiny waist. 

“Of course I do, baby. You know I do. Still can't believe that you're all ours. Your body is a sin and heaven at the same time,” he whispers into Louis ear, smoothly letting his hand glide lower until he can grab one of his arsecheeks. He kneads it for a short moment and then has to suppress a groan when he feels the base of the big dildo that his currently sitting snugly inside Louis' hole. 

A whimper escapes the young boy's lips and he subtly grinds his bum back into Harry's hand. He's pouting when Harry removes his hand instead of continuing his inappropriate touching. 

“Later baby, let's go dancing first, what do you say?”

“But Harry, I want you,” Louis cries desperately, now fully turned towards the older lad, bottom lip stuck out in a deeper pout. “C'mon just fuck me,” he groans into Harry's ear, pressing his already hard cock into Harry's hip.”

“Baby,” Harry mumbles sternly. His hands back on Louis waist to push him away. “I think you forget who's actually in charge here. This is not about you, it's about me and Liam and Niall. We decide when and how we shove our cocks inside of you and you fucking take it. Don't be such a whore that you have to beg us to fuck you even more. You'll get your fuck later, when I decide that I want to do it and not because of you.”

Harry can see how shivers run through Louis' body while he's saying this. He is exaggerating, of course, but tonight he wants to see how desperate Louis gets. What he's doing when he doesn't get what he want immediately. Harry would love to bend him just over the next table and fuck the daylight out of him, but the image of desperate Louis finally getting a cock up his hole after hours of waiting is to good to not try it. 

“Do you understand me?” Harry growls, grip tightening on Louis' hips, hoping to leave bruises he could maybe cum on later. 

“Yes, Harry,” Louis says, eyes downcast. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Go dance, baby. I will get you later.”

With this Louis turns on his heels and makes his way onto the dance floor. Harry goes into the other direction, heading upstairs to the VIP area, where Liam and Niall are already waiting. They will get a few drinks and get a look at the crowd, since the area had an open balcony right over the dance floor. 

**

He just wants to have one or two drinks with his boys, but somehow the two drinks turn into nearly two hours of lounging on the sofas, listening to the music blasting through the club and talking with his best mates about everything and nothing. It was nice. So nice that he nearly forgot about Louis, who hasn't shown up. 

Suddenly Harry doesn't necessarily feels like dancing anymore, just feels happy that he can spend time with his friends and he thinks about searching Louis, to get him to relax with them. They can have a slow fuck later in the hotel, he guesses. 

Harry stands up from the sofa and moves over towards the balcony, leaning against the railing so he can have a look at the crowd. He hopes that he can find Louis like this. 

And boy does he find him indeed. Sandwiched between two bulky guys is their little twink dancing, eyes closed and body grinding back and forwards. Harry can see how the guy behind Louis grinds his crotch into his arse, has probably already felt that Louis has something up his hole and is ready to fuck whenever. The other guy has his hands on Louis' waist, exactly where Harry's had been just a few short hours ago. He his nosing at Louis' neck, and tries to find the right rhythm to grind his own crotch into Louis'. 

“Paul!” Harry barks towards one of their bodyguards without taking his eyes from his whore. 

“Yes, Sir?” Paul asks next to him, voice steady and calm.

“Would you please get Louis from between those filthy guys and bring him to us? Thank you.”

“Of course, Sir.”

He then takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and opens the camera. He starts to record how Louis is behaving like the biggest slut in the club, continues to zoom in when Paul appears next to him and quite roughly shoves the two men away from Louis. Harry watches how Paul has firm, but still in no way hurting, grip on Louis forearm and pulls him away from the dance floor. Harry can actually see how Louis bites his lip, probably knowing that Paul stopping his dancing means nothing good.

“What's up, H?” Liam asks from behind Harry and he turns around again, knowing that Louis will be upstairs in a minute. 

“Nothing. I just decided that Louis should give us a bit of a show, him being our whore and all.”

A grin spreads over Liam's face. “Now what did he do?”

**

When Louis is finally in the VIP area, standing in front of his bosses who all three sit on the one of the sofas and watch him intently, does Paul loosen his grip around Louis arm and disappears after Harry tells him that they need their privacy. 

Louis knows that they have seen him dancing with those two men. He kind of hoped that they would. After Harry blew him off a few hours ago couldn't Louis think. Maybe he was behaving like a desperate slut, be what could he do, when there were three beautiful cocks attached to his three sexy bosses and he couldn't imagine anything better than to get fucked by them as often as possible?

So now he stands in front of them, waiting for his punishment. 

“So Louis, I guess you know you behaved like a fucking slag down there, right?” Niall, to Louis' surprise begins and Louis can only nod.

“Answer, baby,” Liam urges him. 

“Yes, I know I behaved like a desperate whore.”

“And you think that we like that?” Harry asks, his eyes dark and jaw set, looking dangerous but so fucking sexy as well. 

“No, I guess not” Louis says, hot and cold showers running over his body.

“Well, we're definitely not happy,” Liam says, leaning back into the couch and spreading his legs. “How do you plan to make it up to us?”

Louis makes a tentative step forward. His eyes nearly rolling back into his head because of the pleasure that zips through his body, when the huge dildo inside his hole shifts a little. His fuckhole has to be raw now, after being fucked by Liam after the concert and then having one of his biggest dildos inside of him to keep Liam's thick load of cum deep inside of him. He still doesn't have enough.

“However you want me to” he says, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Come here baby, how about you take off your shoes and get on this table here,” Niall says, motioning to the flat table in front of them. It is cleared off of any glasses, giving Louis space. So he does as he's told and takes of his shoes before he climbs onto the table. 

“Now how about you start acting like the whore you are and take off your clothes, hm? Nice and slow.”

“Yes, Harry,” Louis nods and slowly starts running his hands under the thin black shirt he's wearing. He starts to move his hips as well, feeling the dildo rub his walls and making his dick ache for release. He lifts the shirt over his head, showing off his toned chest with his dark and hard nipples. 

He then lets his hands wander down towards the button and zip of his tight jeans, undoing them and hooking his thumps under the waistband to push them slowly over his big arse. 

“Show us that fat arse,” Harry grumbles, his hand pressing into his crotch. 

“Yes, Harry,” Louis says again, voice a little breathier than before. He turns around and then pushes the jeans further down until his cheeks bounce out of the tight fabric. He's wearing his favourite thong, a dark blue one that actually matches his eyes and frames his cheeks perfectly. He bends further down, his cheeks automatically spreading a little, so that the wide base of the thick dildo can  
be seen between them.

He frees his legs rather quickly and then turns back around, his cockhead peaking out from his thong and already leaking on his mall tummy. 

“Now who said, that you can turn back around? We here for your little fuckhole, baby. Nothing else,” Liam says, a grin on his and Harry's face making Louis blush further. 

He moves back, standing upward but with his back towards his bosses. From up the table he can actually look over the railing of the balcony, can see the partying masses downstairs. A shiver runs over his body when he thinks about all of them known that he is being a little sextoy right now, being used by the biggest boy band on the planet. 

He loves it.

“We also said to get naked, baby,” Harry reminds Louis and it is the first time that he used the pet name since Louis came upstairs. He knew that this wasn't too serious, but he's still relieved that Harry's not really angry with him. 

Louis nods and slowly peels the thong down his legs, once again bending over and showing off his stuffed hole. 

“Touch your arse for us,” Niall says and Louis thinks that he can here how trousers are opened up. 

He moves his hands backwards letting his hands glide down his lower back and then over his arsecheeks. He first starts to rub them slowly, moving his hips with the motions. He closes his eyes and just enjoys his own body, enjoys even more that his boys are watching him intently, probably getting themselves off. 

He starts to grip into the flesh, pulling and pushing the cheeks. After he while he starts to slap himself knows that the jiggle of his bum makes everybody crazy. He whimpers with every hit and moans when he hears the boys behind him moan as well. 

“Bend over and show us that thick cock up your hole, hm?” Liam groans, his voice confirming to Louis that he is definitely touching himself. Louis does as he's told, bending over and pulling his cheeks so that the boys can see the thick toy wedged inside of him. 

“Show us,” Harry just says and Louis lets go of his right cheek, to bring his fingers towards the base of the dildo. He slowly starts to pull, another whimper leaving his mouth when he his walls get rubbed by the toy. It actually takes a bit of time, since that dildo is fucking huge. 

“Oh god,” Louis cries silently feeling how his hole can't quite close itself since it has been filled for so long. A loud plop sounds when the thick head finally comes out of Louis' fuckhole and his knees buckle so hard that he has to squat down, spreading his cheeks even farther. With a deep blush on his cheeks does he realise that some of Liam's cum starts leaking from his hole, splattering down into the table. 

“Fucking hell,” he hears from Niall and suddenly arms are surrounding him, turning him around on the table and making him look up. He still has the thick dildo in his hand, his fingers barely closing around the girth. 

“Look at you, being all spread open for us,” Harry mumbles and then there are fingers pressing against his sensitive hole, circling his rim and then easily sinking in.

“Ah, Harry!” Louis moans, his cock blurting more pre-cum onto his tummy. 

“So fucking wet,” Harry mumbles. 

Louis eyes wander from Harry's concentrated face towards Liam and Niall who stand next to them, watching on with hungry eyes and pumping their thick cocks. 

“I'm not gonna last,” Niall says, his cock leaking pre-cum like crazy. 

“Just a bit, Niall,” Harry says and retrieves his fingers from Louis' hole, making the young boy cry out once more. 

“Here.” Harry's fingers appear at Louis' lips, which he automatically opens and welcomes the cum-covered digits inside his mouth. He groans and makes sure to like every last drop from Harry's fingers. 

Harry grins. “You want some more?” 

Louis nods and thinks that Harry might push his fingers back into his fuckhole but instead he grabes the dildo out of Louis' hand and places it at Louis' lips. The younger boy actually forgot about the big, cum-covered toy and groans happily when Harry pushes it into his mouth, fucking his mouth with slow thrusts and making sure that Louis gets as much cum as possible. 

“How do you like that, Nialler?” Harry asks, knowing that Niall and probably Liam won't last, since they already came later that night. 

“Fuck, this is so hot. Baby, you look so fucking hot with that fat cock inside of your throat. I- I- FUCK! I'm cumming!” Niall suddenly yells and makes a step forward. Only a second later does his cock throb and starts shooting thick white stripes over Louis' face. Some landing on the dildo that Harry continues to push forward. 

The sight of a cum-splattered Louis brings also Liam over the edge, adding more cum over Louis' forehead, his hair and further down over his pretty collarbones. 

“Fuck baby. You look so good covered in our cum, you like that?” Liam says when he's calmed down a bit. 

Since Louis has his mouth still full of fake coke, can only whimper and nod, feeling the cum run over his face. He fucking loves this so much. Loves to be their cum dump, doesn't want to do anything else for the rest of his life. 

“Fuck yeah, you love this. And you love when people can see what a fucking slut you are, right? How desperate you are for cum and cock. Such a lovely cockslut,” Harry grumbles and suddenly the dildo is gone and Harry picks Louis up from the table, carrying him towards the balcony. “Let's give you what you love, baby. I'm gonna bend you over that railing and then I am going to shove my fat cock inside of your sluthole and I will fuck you so hard while you can look down at all the peoplethat might see you. And they will only able to see you and that you have fucking spunk on your face and are getting fucked so good, but they won't see who it is that is owning you like the little whore you are.”

“Harry!” Louis cries out, his cock nearly exploding from the words only. 

Harry makes quick work with gently letting Louis down and then beding him over the railing as he promised. Only a second later does his thick cock nudge at Louis fucked-out hole and then he's pushing in, giving Louis no time to catch a breath. He buries his face in Louis' neck, making really sure than nobody can see his face and then he just starts to brutally fuck his little Louis, like he needed all night. 

Little whimpers and cries for more and harder and _Oh fuck I think someone saw_ , tumble out of Louis' mouth, are practically fucked out of him. 

“Harry! Ha- I'm gonna cum! Please!”

“Yeah baby, go on. Shoot your fucking cum against the railing baby, mark that place where you got fucked so fucking good!”

“I – I'm CUMMING!” He screams, and then Louis is really cumming, shooting string after string of white goo against the railing. It's definitely the hardest orgasm he had in a while, feeling humiliated and degrated and loving every single second of it.

The tightening of Louis' fuckhole is too much for Harry, him only lasting a few more thrust and then he's cumming as well, shooting his big load right into Louis' hole. 

After he's calmed down a bit does Harry pick Louis up in his arms, his cock still buried inside of him. He easily carries him towards the couch and then slips out of him. 

“I'm ruining the sofa,” Louis mumbles with closed eyes and a little smile on his lips. “Your load is just leaking out of me.”

“Don't worry, baby,” Harry mumbles, placing a soft kiss on Louis' temple. “We'll get you sorted and then we go home, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you for that, Harry. And I am sorry,” Louis mumbles again, nearly out of it.

“Don't be, that was fun,” Harry grinned, jealousy from before just fucked out of him. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Liam agrees, already halfway dresses again. “That was fucking hot.”

“Yeah I think I'm gonna need another wank at the hotel,” Niall laughs along and then they make sure that Louis is taken care of and at the hotel safely. 

After all, they are still worshipping that boy more than anybody else, probably.

**


End file.
